Romeo & Rosaline
by gossipcullen
Summary: They say that in every relationship, you're a different person. Ever wondered what Romeo was like BEFORE Juliet? Or Edward before Bella? Well I did. And here's what I came up with. EdwardxRosalie. Rated T to be safe. Summary is crap so please read. REVIEW
1. Rose

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing crap, I'd be writing Midnight Sun =))_

_**A/N: **Well, EdwardxRosalie isn't really canon, but I like to believe that _this _fic of them is canon. It's _my _canon anyway, my take on what happened before Emmett or Bella showed up. And kinda _after _that, too. Reading between the lines, that's what I call this. Hope you enjoy it!_

_It isn't a Romeo & Juliet kind of love she always dreamed of. It's more like she's his Rosaline._

_ A minor character in his story who only exists to give him something to compare to the love he felt for his Juliet._

_ So he can appreciate the real thing properly. Who needs fairytales anyway?_

_ It was believing in fairytales that ripped her apart in the first place._

Rosalie brushes her long golden hair, watching her reflection intently. She likes looking at the mirror. She always had a shallow side, but she thinks this is different: She misses being human _so much._ This is the only familiar thing in her new _life. (If you can call it that.) _She has to hold on to this _(It's ironic how it's the thing she hates most about herself as well.). _At least it's easy to hold on to: She was always a pretty girl but now she's easily the most beautiful creature on Earth _(apart from her crimson eyes, she's perfect. They scare her so she avoids making eye contact with her reflection.) _

- Admiring yourself as usul, are you Rose?

She cringes when she hears his mocking tone. She always hated him as a human for being so beautiful. But now they're equals in looks, she still hates him. Even her hate for Carlisle, who turned into _this_, is calmed. She even sort of likes her new _family _now. But not Edward.

-Don't call me that!

-Don't call you what? Your name?

She can hear Royce's voice ringing in her head: _"Don't I have the prettiest fianceé? Come here, Rose! Show them how pretty you are!" _He sounds so charming and polite, even when he clearly doesn't mean it. _Just like Edward_, she thinks. She knows he can hear her. Always poking around in her head. She hates him for that, too. But today, he looks even more disturbed than she is.

- You think I'm like him.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she keeps thinking about that night. The cold. Laughter of Roye and his _buddies_. The buttons of her coat scathered to the ground. Her hat being pulled off her head. She hears her own voice, begging. Blood. So much blood.

-Why are you doing this?

He looks pale even for a vampire, his eyes hard.

-I know you don't like it. I can tell. It's because it ruins _your _version of events, isn't it? You think I'm just some vain, spoilt girl who suddenly decided to get in your life and ruin it for eternity.

She looks at him smugly, glad she's finally figured him out. _(It's so hard to when he's so indifferent to her.)_

He grits his teeth.

-You _are _vain and spoilt.

With that, he leaves. She stares bitterly after him, hating him for being as beautiful as she is. For not noticing how beautiful _she_ is. She knows he hears her wishful thoughts and is glad for the new - found weapon she can use to keep him out of her mind.

_**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you think it sucks! It's my first fanfic, but you don't have to be kind! Constructive criticism is welcome! I'll post the second chapter as soon as I get the first few reviews - we don't want to keep writing crap that no one bothers reviewing, do we??_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Insanity In Sanity

_**A/N: **Thanks everyone who viewed my story - even the ones who didn't review! Special thanks to my two reviewers marieLONDON and El Leon Y La Oveja! Thanks a lot guys it means a lot to me! Here goes the second chapter._

She's sitting by the window. At this pathetic excuse for a home, it's the only place that actually feels like it. She watches the snow fall: She likes snow, how it glitters prettily under the sun. _(Just like she does now.) _Her thoughts are wandering in circles. She can't get out of her own mind. It's her second year as a vampire, she expected it would be different, somehow. But it's not. Days pass like seconds, inseperable. Weeks fade into each other, months are all mixed up. She feels trapped. Suddenly, there's a hand on her shoulder, draping a blanket around her.

- I can't feel the cold anymore, you know that.

But she still _looks _cold, so he continues wrapping her body in the blanket. She looks so vulnerable, so broken. He can't help but move closer, his lips inches above hers. She feels scared: She doesn't want this to be so emotional, or she'll fall again and this time no one will be able to pick up the pieces. So she attacks in the only way she knows: She crushes his lips with hers, her hand in his hair. She pushes him to the couch and gets on top of him. For a brief moment, he hesitates. He doesn't want it to be like _this, _she can tell. But he also knows that pushing her away will make her even more broken than she is now. And for some reason, he doesn't seem to be able to handle seeing her hurt. _(She knows this but she can't help wondering whether him feeling sorry for her is the only reason he kisses her back. Somehow, she thinks there's more.)_

_***_

As winter bleeds into spring, Rosalie still sits by the window, this time watching the yellow flowers peek out under patches of green instead of whirling snowflakes. Edward still finds her whenever she's near the window. _(Maybe he has an uncanny ability to stumble on her worst moments. Maybe she sits near the window far too much.) _He still acts like he's afraid to break her, now bringing her flowers instead of a blanket. She's still scared by the fact that he cares for her _(Or is it her who cares more? She doesn't want to know.) _. So she still crushes his lips with hers, desperate to keep things between them more _simple. _They still fight whenever they break physical contact. And when he touches her, everything but him melts to the background. _( She vaguely wonders if vampires can feel dizzy...) _She no longer holds on to her beauty now. _Edward _is what keeps her sane in her own private hell. _(Or does he drive her even more insane? She doesn't know. Doesn't care.)_

_**A/N: **You see that little button that says "Review"?? Go on, click it. Everytime you do, you're saving a puppy. Seriously. Also, I have this weird thing, I can't continue a story without reviews. So... please? Pretty please? Pretty please with extra cream and cherry on top? =)) Even if you think I suck, say it! Go on, don't hold it inside! But say what's wrong, too, so I'll try to fix it! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Hiding is good Caring isn't

_**A/N: **Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! My computer broke down so I haven't updated for a while. The number of the reviews really outnumbered my expectations! You were great guys! I can't tell you how motivated I am by all of your support - it especially means a lot to me coz this is my first fic ever! Also, I'm going to take your advice about using quotations mark for dialouges but not in this fic sorry! I just wanna finish it the way I started it =)) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well it's VERY short but I'm off to uploading the next chapter now so you should be able to read it very soon!_

Her fingers instinctively snap away from his when she hears a sound downstairs. A single long, awkward second later, he breaks the silence.

- They aren't back yet. The door is old, it sometimes cracks.

She can't help but feel relieved. She tries to look nonchalant but she knows that he can hear relief echoing off from every corner of her mind.

- Would it be so bad if they did find out?

He sounds kind of half-hearted, but she can't know for sure. She never knows anything for sure when it comes to him. She hesitates.

- I just...

She just what? She doesn't know. She feels like there's an answer somewhere, lurking around the corners of her mind. But she can't seem to find it. When he speaks again, his voice is bitter:

- Sometimes I think I...care for you way too much, Rosalie. Way more than you care for me, anyway.

_Care. _Not love. Not like. Not even lust. Something that would describe how you feel for your child, or your sister. She hesitates again.

And he is gone, before she can snap at him for... what? Being selfish? Not trying to understand, while he was probably the only one who could? Acting childish?

Or being right?

_**A/N: **Okay, if you followed my story until here, you should know just how much I love a review, and that if this chapter doesn't get the first few reviews I'm hoping for, I'm gonna lose my will to keep writing. So PLEASE review! Even if you think it was utterly awful! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Emmett

_**A/N: **Hi again! I know I said this chapter would be up soon but I just didn't have time: the exams started! They weren't supposed to start for another week! Now I'm going to take exam after exam until around the middle of May LOL. Anyways here's the next chapter! One of my favorite characters is going to show up in this chapter! Can you guess who? =)) Also this chapter is much longer than my usual so I think you'll like it =)) Oh, I almost forgot, there's more talking in this, I didn't use quotation marks because I'm weird like that, I started writing this without using quotation marks so I'll finish it like that. Sorry if it's hard to get, I promise I'll use quotation marks in my other fics! Enjoy!_

He acts colder now. He still responds to her kiss _(she thinks it's sort of automatic for him - it _is _for her anyway.), _but he doesn't even look at her anymore. Not like he used to. _(Isn't this what she wanted? No emotions? Maybe not.) _She no longer feels like she can hold on to him. So she buys herself a calender, counting off each day, to keep her busy. He watches her, it's clear he doesn't approve of this new habit. She doesn't care, she's actually kind of satisfied that she's doing something he doesn't approve. It's not like he's going to say or do anything about it anyway. It's not his _style_, she thinks bitterly. Without noticing it, she realizes, she's counted off her death day. She doesn't know what she'll do today. She surely won't be celebrating.

Hours later, he finds her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _(Yes, he does find her all in the worst moments.) _She pretends she didn't hear him come in, wishing he would just go away. He curls up beside her instead. After a while _(Seconds? Hours? Years? All she knows is, it's still dark outside.), _she softly speaks:

- Why do you think we can't sleep?

-I don't know. I don't miss it, I can't really remember much about sleeping. But I can remember dreaming.

- What did you used to dream about?

- I don't remember. I just remember dreaming. It was nice.

- Do you ever miss being human?

- I can't really remember being human.

- I can.

He sighes.

- Memories can fade, Rosalie.

- You mean they can be forced away.

She knows he wants to answer, she can feel him opening his mouth to argue. But he closes it back and holds her in his arms instead. They lie like that until next morning. _(Or is it the morning after that? First morning of next year? _A _morning some years after? They can't tell.)_

_*_

They have a fight. Like they always do. She can't remember why they fighted, but she storms out. She wanders aimlessly, wondering what Vera is doing now. She probably doesn't remember she ever had a friend named Rosalie. She must be too busy with Henry to remember. That's when she sees _him _for the first time. When she sees those dimples, she knows she can't let him die. Hours later, she's back home, with so much blood on her hands. She bites her lip, waiting for Carlisle to finish examining him. He comes out of the room with a grave expression.

- There's nothing I can do, Rosalie. He is going to die.

She's sure that if she could cry she'd burst into tears now.

- I want to see him.

She goes inside, Edward comes with her. He's lying on the bed, staining the matress crimson. She hears a voice shriek:

- Turn him Carlisle! Please, I can't stand it!

She's about to tell the person who said that to shut up, that she won't let anybody else go through the things she did. Than she realizes it's her own voice. Carlisle and Edward stare at each other for a moment, than Carlisle nods. She can't watch. She buries her face to Edward's chest. He rubs her back, the gentleman as ever.

- It's done. Let's take him to the guest room, clean him up.

Edward hesitantly lets go of her to help Carlisle. She runs to the bathroom and locks herself up. She stares at the mirror, hating herself for being so selfish. Than she turns the water as hot as it'll go and begins furiously scrubbing the blood away.

_**A/N: **How did you like it? Let's see how things work out between them now that Emmet came into the picture! Anyway see that button that says review? PLEASE press that?? You know what, if you press that, something you want VERY MUCH happens! Just make a wish, press that button and it will come true! Trust me!_


	5. Bitter Sweet

_**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but the pervious one just got so few reviews that I kinda had to think it over and decide whether people still wanted to read this or not. I decided to give this fic another shot coz this is my first fic and I like it a lot. But I'm not very happy with this chapter to tell the truth, and if you guys don't review I'm going to assume you agree and stop writing this. Sorry I'm not trying to threaten you but this is the truth! Hopefully at least a few people will enjoy this! Here we go =))_

She finally learns his name: Emmett. She learns everything about him: his parents' names and jobs, how many brothers and sisters he had, the color of his childhood sweetheart's eyes, his favorite food… When he asks about her, she tells him only her name and says that her life wasn't very interesting. _(As far as she's concerned, that's true. She wonders if Edward feels the same.)_ He finds out what Royce did to her from Edward. Edward seems to get along with him much better than he does with her _(And again, maybe that's not saying a lot, she's probably the only person he doesn't get along.)_ But he doesn't ask any questions about it, he just shrugs and tells her that he's glad she killed him, but that he wishes she would wait until he came along so he could kill him himself. Than he laughs and says that she probably didn't see him coming, despite the fact that he's very easy to see.

It's always like this with him: So easy. So light. So… _happy_.

*

6 days after she meets him, she's outside lying on the grass, watching the clouds. Her favorite spot is the garden now, not the window. She feels free when she's at the garden, something she hasn't felt since Carlisle turned her. He comes and lies beside her. They don't talk, they just watch the sky together. She looks at him sideways. He's so pretty, sun shining on him, him shining back… And he's smiling. She fixes her eyes on a heart shaped cloud and she can't help but smile too. _(It seems like Emmett finds her all in the best moments.)_

Two weeks after she meets him, she throws away her calender. Edward sees her. She looks at him defiantly, daring him to ask her why. In her mind, she's replaying the happy moments of her and Emmett. _(It's not that difficult. All of the moments she spends with him are happy.)_ But he isn't in her mind today. He looks somehow… hurt. _He has no right to be hurt_, she thinks.

-You love him, don't you?

She doesn't answer. _He has no right to be hurt_. But for some reason, she can't look at his face, not when the answer is so boldly written all over her mind. But he doesn't need to read her mind. He leaves. She looks after him expressionlessly and wonders whether she would be in tears right now if she could cry. Emmett calls her name. He is asking whether she would like to go for a walk. She murmurs yes. It's barely audible, but she knows he can hear her. While walking, he reaches for her hand. She clings to him. Shes outside but she still feels trapped for some reason. She smiles anyway. _(She always does when she's with him.)_

_**A/N: **Yeah you've officially finished another chapter of my fic! And it might be the last one you will ever finish if you don't review! Sorry but this is the truth! So please if you like this fic even one bit review so I'm absolutely positive that you guys like this and want me to continue! If you think it sucks, than here's what you do: You review and say it sucks and tell me not to continue, or better yet you don't review at all. No hard feelings, I promise. See you at the next chapter, hopefully._


	6. Tanya

_**A/N: **Hey there! OK I didn't get a ton of reviews or anything but I didn't really expected to. But I got enough support to keep going. Please let me know if you don't want me to keep going tho. This chapter is going to be a bit more Edward-centric. Let's see how I pull that one off. Hmm... Let me know what you think! I really hope you like it because we're finally having a Tanya chapter, and I love Tanya! Also this fic is nearing its end, I'm predicting... 3-4 more chapters. Than... hasta la vista, baby! LOL. Also VERY sorry for the grammar errors I didn't have time to edit it and wrote it in a hurry - I have to rush out the house now! Hope you can overlook them! Well, here we go. _

He shiveres. He can't feel the cold but his insides feel frozen.

His eyes roam around the snowy grounds, not knowing what he is looking for. He just _has to _get away. He had run midnlessly, not caring where he goes as long as he was away from _her. _He feels a sharp pain raking through his brain as soon as he thinks of her, as if her name alone burns through his mind. He shakes his head, scolding himself. He doesn't know why he cares so much. It's not like he loves her _(Or so he thinks... or rather hopes.). _So why is he here, at Alaska, of all places, surrounded in snow, pretending he was able to feel the cold? He doesn't know. And he doesn't like not knowing things, so he just concentrates on the whiteness around him again. The pure, frosty white of the snow has a pinkish glitter around the edges, where it catches the light.

_Pink. _The word evokes more memories than it should. He can remember her hair, a blonde so pale with a hint of strawberry just noticeable enough that it shines pink under the morning sun. He thinks of her hair spread on the pillow, glistening under the equally pale morning sun of Alaska, and he wonders if she is the reason he came here. He doesn't want to believe that she is. Because if that is the case, he knows that this is wrong. He knows that she will get the wrong impression, only to be hurt again. He is not in love with her: Never was, never will be. Than why does he keep coming back to her? He finds his relationship with her oddly similar to the one with Rosalie. He finds Rosalie all in her worst moments, and that's why she keeps coming back to him. And Tanya is the one he finds all in _his _worst moments, so that must be why he keeps coming back to her. He shakes his head again, as if to chase these thoughts away. When he's actually _with _them, it feels right, each one in its own way. But when they're inside his head like this, they sound so wrong, so _low_.

_Why?_

He whirls round when he realizes the thoughts he is listening to are no longer his own. There she is, so pretty as usual. When he's alone, he thinks the part he likes the most about her is her hair. But when he actually sees her, it's not her hair he notices first. It's her eyes. Not the color, but the look. The look that's a mix of longing, pain and frustration; a look she reserves for him, and only him. He sees this familiar look again, feeling the familiar pang of guilt at his heart, so used to it that he's now indifferent. Only after that he remembers to answer her _unspoken_ question.

- Just wanted to see you.

She doesn't buy it. He can see it flashing all around her mind. He flashes her his crooked grin, her favorite. She bites her lip, a habit left from her human life, and a ghost of a smile tugs at the corner of her lip. Her mind is still full of doubt, and questions. But her face softens. And he feels guilt burning him. She's just so happy that he's here, she doesn't care why, as long as he's there. She doesn't care if he just uses him. But what hurts him the most is that the hope is always there, lingering at some dark corner of her mind. She pushes it far back, he doubts even _she _knows it's there. But he knows. And he almost turns away before he can hurt her more. _Almost. _With another stab of pain, he realizes that he doesn't care for her enough to put her feelings first. He needs to forget. He needs to numb himself. And he doesn't care if he wrecks a soul or two on the way. If that doesn'T make him a monster, he doesn't know what does.

She moves over to him, slowly even by human standards. In her mind, he can see that she's trying to give him time to back away if he wants to. He tries to, he really does, but he somehow he can't. His feet are frozen. His soul is frozen. If only he could freeze up his mind too... _Numb, _he thinks, as he watches her glide nearer.

She's very near now, too near. She reaches out, now confident that she won't get rejected. He tries not to flinch away from her touch. Her hands are everywhere, and he knows it's impossible, but he feels as if her hands get gradually get warmer.

The more she touches him, the angrier he feels. He had come here to numb himself, but somehow he feels very much alive _(As if.)_ His anger at Rosalie, at Emmett _(who had done nothing but be a loveable brother to him. He shakes his head again.), _at Esme _(for being so understanding. He hates himself for that.), _at Carlisle _(for turning her. For turning _him_), _at himself... Every bitter emotion he kept supressed for the past years are boiling inside him now, just beneath the surface. Her hands are too warm to be comfortable now, they are burning him _(It's not possible. She's still as cool as him, it's all in his head. Or that's what he keeps chanting to himself in his head. He thinks he is finally going crazy.) _

And he snaps. He laces his hand with her hair, and tilts her head back, roughly forcing his lips above hers _(Forcing? Who the hell is he kidding? She's loving it. But he was the one who initiated the kiss, he dully notes. He'll ponder on why he did that later.). _His other hand snakes around her waist and he can mildly feel anger turning to lust as she presses up against him.

- Race you to the house.

She mumbles against his lips, making him feel sick. He starts running as soon as she lets go, not wanting to feel the wind whip out to him without her body for shelter for another minute _(You can't feel the cold, he chants in his mind. He's grateful that no one in he knows is a mind reader. He is scared at the possibility of someone finding out just how pathetic his mind is.)_

When they get to the house, she leads him to the bedroom. He pushes her on the bed, and starts kissing her again, trying not to think of how many men slept in this bed before. And how many died in here. _(As she unbuttons his shirt, he thinks lust is a way of numbing himself.)_

Out of the corner of his eye, he can almost see Tanya's pale hair turning a deep shade of gold. _Her _shade.

He shamelessly runs his hand throught her hair, pretending it's _hers. _

_*_

The morning sun is so pale, almost as pale as her hair. It's spread out on the pillow and it's glittering pink.

Suddenly he can't bear to look at her anymore. He feels sick. Sick at himself. Sick at her. Sick at _her. _

Her eyelashes flutter. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. She's always liked to pretend to be asleep the morning after. He finds it childish, pathetic. _(More pathetic than you? asks a tiny voice in his head. He tunes it out, as always.) _

He gets up and leaves, not looking back. Not even once.

Why should he want to look back? All he'll see there is the broken remains of a shiny toy.

_**A/N: **Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know! I live for reviews, LOL! This chapter was very long too, so you should be glad. I think Edward's head would be a little more descriptive than Rose's. Also I figured he would be more angsty pre-Bella. So there you go! It was different, and I kinda liked it. Let's see what you guys think!_


	7. First Kiss

_**A/N: **Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter! I thought, the previous chapter was a bit too Edward-centric. So it's only fair if we find out what Rose was up to while Eddie is gone xD So here it is, hopefully you'll like it!_

-Where is Edward?

She struggles to keep her voice casual, distractedly _(or so she wants Carlisle to think) _playing with Emmett's shirt's collar. Carlisle looks at her with his piercing eyes, and she suddenly feels insecure, as if he can see right through her. But even if he does, he doesn't let it on. He merely answers her question.

-He went to north. He said he needed some time to himself.

_North. _Carlisle's word choice is so careful that she tries very hard not to roll her eyes. Instead she nods softly and runs her hand through Emmett's curls. She knows what _north _means. She is not stupid. For Cullens, _north _means Alaska. And everybody in that room knows what _(or who) _Alaska means _(except Emmett, but he doesn't know that much). _She bites back a bitter laugh and tries to shut down the images rushing to her mind. Oh the happy memories.

_Rosalie first met Tanya the week after her change, her eyes like blood she had never tasted. They took Emmett there too. Far from the scent of humans, it's easier to deal with the bloodlust, find which animal they want to hunt._

_Rosalie's first few days were mostly blurry. She remembers little of arriving, but she does remember finally leaving._

_Tanya smiled up at Edward, a light kiss on his lips that he pretended not to respond to._

_-See you soon._

_Her voice was so sultry, that it made Rosalie gag._

_She didn't know why she had such a harsh reaction. Not at that point, at least._

_Rosalie despised Tanya from the beginning. Eventually, she learns to blame reasons other reasons: her cocky stature, her beauty that nearly outshines her own, the way she looks down on her. Or perhaps she will claim sisterly protection, getting angry at the way she throws herself at Edward._

_The short story, though, is that Rosalie has always hated Tanya._

She bites her lip to keep from screaming. Emmett is saying something, she nods, distracted. She can't waste her time by listening to Emmett, she has to remember every tiny detail about Tanya. She doesn't know why she has to do it, she just has to. She vaguely wonders whether she's considered a masochist for this or not, before focusing on her next bitter memory.

_Tanya gave a too-sweet smile, eyeing Rosalie's clothes with that glance Rosalie herself used to give those she looked down on (aka nearly everyone)._

_-You're adorable!_

_Tanya's laugh was like tinkling bells. Rosalie waited, knowing there was more to come. _

_-You try so hard to look cute, you forget that in a few years this entire fashion will be gone. You learn that when you've been around as long as me.  
Rosalie sweetly smiled right back at her._

_-I guess it's easy to learn these things when you've been around since the Stone Age. I can see you left your fashion sense back there, too._

_That was a lie, of course. Tanya wore the finest dresses, but Rosalie knew how to read people, knew how to make her grit her teeth_

_-Tanya._

_Edward interrupted with his usual charming voice, hearing the conversation between the two women in their minds. _

_-How have you been?_

_Tanya smiled widely, resting her hand on Edward's forearm with a toss of her hair._

_Rosalie scowled, glaring at the point where their skin touched. She was surprised their marble skin didn't start burning (Her eyes were burning instead). She walked away_.

-Rose? Rose! Are you OK?

She looks at Emmett's concerned face hovering inches above hers. She shakes herself mentally for letting herself drift away. But instead of answering, she keeps looking at his face. His dark curls, his dimples, his perfect teeth, his cute little nose, his _(even in his vampire paleness) _almost red cheeks, his innocent topaz eyes and his intimidating yet perfect muscles... She looks at each tiny detail as hard as she can, as if to memorize them. Her eyes slowly move to his pouty lips. She closes her eyes and presses her own lips to them. His lips are surprised but eager. He tastes like everything nice: sunshine and honey and summer. Just like him, the kiss is light and carefree and surprisingly, full of love. She smiles against his lips.

-I'm fine.

She whispers into his lips, but she knows even Carlisle can hear her. She also can see, out of the corner of her eye, that he thoughtfully lowers his eyes, pretending to look at the papers in front of him. Emmett pulls away, she looks at him, surprised and hurt. He lets out a thundering laugh. He leans in and whispers in her ear.

-Let's go outside.

She kisses him again in answer. While they are going outside, she sees Carlisle smiling softly to the papers. She smiles again. _(But she can't help trying to desperately remember how Edward's lips tasted. It's just slipping away, the harder she tries to remember, the less she can. She panics. All that comes to her mind is the vague memory of a bittersweet taste. She kisses Emmett again, to soothe her panic.)_

_**A/N: **What do you think? I personally don't think it's so bad. Let's see what you guys think! We'll be moving forward in the next chapter, I promise. But I just had to do the last chapter from Rosalie's POV. So yeah. See you at the next chapter! Oh & please review because I really, REALLY don't want to write stupid things nobody likes. Even if you don't like it, review and tell me. If you say you like it, I'll go on. If you say you hate it, I'll stop. But if you say nothing, and just don't review, I have a really hard time deciding whether to stop writing or not, and basically can't update sooner. So please =))_


	8. Jealousy

_**A/N: **Hey guys I know it's kinda been a long time since I last updated but finally I'm here! This chapter is kind of a fill in, I originally wanted to introduce Alice & Jasper right away, but I decided I needed another chapter to fill in the events between the "Tanya incident" and the arrival of our favorite couple, Alice & Jazz. It's also kind of short, I guess. Sorry for that xD. Oh & want to hear a secret about me?? This is the first angsty story I've ever written, whether fanfic or original! I was going through the stuff I wrote, andI noticed this! Anyway I'm rambling far too much, you're probably bored to death... IF you bother to read my typically longer-than-the-fic A/Ns, that is... So yeah, here we go, hopefully you'll like it..._

Edward comes back the other day. Things are never the same after that. The only emotion Edward shows towards Rosalie is hate. She doesn't hate him at first, but his (_understandable_) hatred stiffens the air between them, the heaviness eventually spreads to her lungs too. She has always been the type to respond to others' hatred of her with anger in turn. Whenever she feels Edward in her mind, she squirms in her seat. Emmett can't feel him like she does. Sure, he knows what he can do, but he can't tell when he's listening and when he's not. Emmett is blissfully unaware, and she's thankful for that. Most of the time it feels like he's consuming her own negative feelings and turns them into joy, reflecting it right back at her. She doesn't know what she would do without him, how she ever survived without him.

Three months later, she marries Emmett for the first time. They have a big, gorgeous wedding, just like she always wanted. Edward is the best man, and he smiles widely throught it all.

Part of her wants to scream at his face. She can still see right through him.

Instead she keeps her mouth shut and smiles right back at him. She's happy, just like she always is when she's with Emmett, but today is different. It's her wedding day. The day she never got to see as a human. And she's not going to let Edward ruin this.

*

When she gets back from her honeymoon _(the first time she made love with Emmett)_, she thinks she can feel Edward inside her brain, listening. Hoping that maybe _he _was the lurking image in the back of her mind when she was in Emmett's arms.

He always was a masochist after all.

She still doesn't want to believe it, thinks she must be making it up, that she must be imagining his piercing eyes searching her face. Edward always had a soft shade of darkness in him, courtesy of all those lives he consumed during his _rebellious _years. But he couldn't be that deep shade of gray.

She shakes her head. No, he couldn't.

*

That day, he's sitting in the chair, looking so... unlike himself. The guy on the TV is reading out the news.

- The Berlin Wall fell today.

Suddenly her arms are around his neck with a giggle on her lips, which are dangerously close to his skin. His eyes fall to her lips. Suddenly his head snaps up and he pulls back. His voice is emotionless when he speaks.

- Emmett.

When Emmett walks in a second later, she kisses him instead. _(She wonders if she would've kissed him if Emmett hadn't come in. She doesn't have an answer. She kisses Emmett again.)_

She wonders if he can smell _him _on her. And can't help but think that this was a close one.

She cringes when she feels him nod behind her.

It doesn't matter anyway, the next day they're back to hateful looks and biting arguments. Emmett shakes his head and sighes.

- Rose, what's the matter with you two? Why can't you just get along?

She shakes her head.

- It was always like this with him. He's just impossible.

Emmett smirks and kisses her.

- I don't know how you survived without killing each other before I came along and distracted you.

She _(almost) _wants to laugh.

_**A/N: **Guys, please review me! You should know by now just how much I love reviews and that I don't like updating if no one reviews. Like I said before, this is my first fic and I really really don't want to write anything that people don't like! So go on and review =))_


End file.
